i'll protect you
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: she had been wounded badly, and just barely snatched form the jaws of death. and now she didn't even know who they were. it was the wake up call that was needed to see what had been right before their eyes all along.strong, fragile naru/kakashi
1. Chapter 1

It was almost three weeks since Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Gai, Neji, Tenten, and Lee was sent out of the village after receiving a distress call from Suna, that Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki, and killed.

Almost three weeks since Kakashi watched his former student, Naruto Uzumaki sacrificed his left arm to kill Deidara and saved him from a particularly nasty death and become even more wounded than he was already.

He was worried by the amount of blood the teen had lost, but was forced to watch as Sakura worked furiously to save the teen's life as he laid next to Gaara, bleeding to death. But he had never been as worried as when Naruto had brought Gaara back to life by forcing what was left of his already depleted chakra, and the chakra that Sakura had used to reattach his arm; into Gaara until his heart had stopped.

He remembered the overwhelming panic that welled up inside of him when Sakura started crying. She preformed CPR and lucky enough, Naruto was revived, but has fallen into a comma and haven't woken up since. Shortly after, Naruto changed into a young girl. Apparently some sort of transformation jutsu was used to hide her true gender for all these years. But that was fine; he and the others had made peace with the fact that the girl had been hiding things from them, that didn't matter to them. Naru's health, the fact that they cared about her, and the fact that they didn't want to lose her to death's cold embrace. That was what mattered.

He walked down the hall to the hospital room where Naru laid and was shocked to see the blond sitting up in her bed wide awake.

Everyone gathered in Naru's room much faster than Kakashi had anticipated. One minute he was alone in the room with his former student and the next, he was pushed aside by Sakura and Lee, both of whom had attached themselves to the girl's sides and were gushing about how worried they were and crying while the girl looked back and forth between them with a frown on her pretty face.

"Thank god you're alright." Neji said with a gentle smile as he looked the girl over. He had never been so scared of losing a friend before as he was when her heart stopped. She looked a bit better, but it was obvious that something was bothering her.

Gaara leaned over Lee's back and kissed her forehead, and then smiled. "It is good to see you finally awake my friend."

The blond frowned even more, a confused look on her face before she asked. "Do I know you people?"

The happiness that they had felt before withered in their chests as they stared at the girl in shock. "D-Don't joke around, Naruto. You know who we are. We're your friends." Sakura said with a grin as she pushed the blond girl lightly, she really thought that Naru was joking, but it was more than obvious to Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro that the girl wasn't kidding. She really didn't know who they were.

"Sakura step back and let me ask her a few things." Kakashi said as he gently moved the pinkette out of the way. The girl's face paled as she looked at her former sensei and she cast a worried look at her team mate.

Kakashi sat down on the edge of the girl's bed and tried not to look threatening. The blond looked at him with open curiosity, as if trying to gage if he was a threat to her or not. "Do you know who I am?" He asked as she cocked her head at his question.

"No. Should I?" She asked him. Her wide violet eyes staring at him.

_Hn, I never noticed how pretty Naru's eyes were before._ But then again she was hiding them along with everything else about her appearance. Her skin was paler than her alter ego's, softer looking, like fresh cream. Her lips was a kissable soft rose pink. Her face looked the same as it had before, but the whisker marks were gone. Her silky hair was lighter and longer, hanging down to the middle of her back. Her build was the same as Sakura's, petite, and fragile looking despite the lush curves she had under her hospital gown.

"Do you know your name then? If you do would you tell us what it is?" Kakashi asked kindly.

"...Not supposed to talk to strangers. Sorry." She said nervously as she shifted in the bed so that she was a little farther away from him. Kakashi thought over the action and wondered what she was thinking when she asked.

"How did I get here...in the hospital I mean, wasn't I banned from this place?" She sounded a little scared as she looked from one face to another. Kakashi gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"That's very sound advice, but technically you do know us, you just forgot for now. That's all. As for why you're here, you were very badly wounded." He said and watched her face pale until she was as white as a sheet.

"I was? Who hurt me? Was it the monsters again? Was it the dark man? The one that beats me for trying to run away from him?" She asked in a small shaky voice as she looked around again this time as if she expected the something or someone to leap out from the shadows and hurt her.

"No. That's not what happened."

The blond was shaking now, her entire body trembling violently as she curled up against the head of the bed and brought her knees to her chest and started to cry.

"Was it him? The one who likes being called 'master'? Did I manage to get away from him? Are you one of his trackers? Are you going to take me back to that place?" Kakashi listened to the blond babble and wondered what the hell she was talking about. But she looked so scared, it was breaking his heart.

"No, no, you were hurt by a rogue ninja while trying to save Gaara and me. No one here is going to hurt you, I swear." He said, but he didn't think she could hear him. She seemed to have retreated into herself and wasn't listening any longer, obviously believing that they were going to hurt her. What the hell is she so scared of? But most importantly of all, who dared to hurt his student?


	2. Chapter 2

It took almost twenty minutes for her to calm down enough to speak again.

"You're not here to hurt me? You mean it? You're n-not lying?" She stuttered slightly as she watched them in a way that reminded Kakashi of a frightened animal. If she thought, even for a minute, that they were going to harm her, she would lash out to escape from them.

He remained perfectly still as she slowly and cautiously uncurled her body, but didn't dare move closer to the man. He might choke her for defying him if she did. He shook his head, the action causing his long bangs to sway slightly, catching her undivided attention. He had such shiny, pretty silver hair. "No, I'm not lying. Everyone in this room would do anything for you-"

"Why?" She asked innocently and Sakura had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying. She really didn't remember them.

Gaara was the one who answered for Kakashi and the rest of them. "Because you are very precious to us. And that is why we will do anything to protect you."

She frowned a little bit then smiled. "Ah I get it, well then I'll trust you to take care of me then." Gaara smiled at his adopted sister.

"Wanna shake on it?" Gaara asked as he reached out his hand, his pinky finger out stretched. She looked at it for a few seconds then slipped her pinky around his and shook his hand slightly then let go. Gaara smiled again and sat down in the empty chair beside the bed.

"Would you like to try and guess our names?" He asked kindly and she nodded her head a bit and peeked at the others shyly from under her bangs while she bit her bottom lip.

"I actually think I know all of your names, I just can't remember the faces that go with the names." She said softly with a worried look on her face. Would they get mad at her if she got their faces wrong?

"Temari." She said the name as she scanned the faces of the people in her room and frowned when she could'nt recall what the woman looked like. Temari looked a little surprised and raised her hand in the air to draw the girl's attention to her face.

"That would be me, shorty." She said with a soft smile. The blond studied her for several seconds and then nodded and moved on to the next name. She repeated the process until she had gone through every name of every person in both villages, and to be perfectly honest Kakashi and the others were both shocked and impressed that she even knew all of the names of every shinobi and citizen in both Suna and the Leaf villages.

"I didn't know that you knew so many people." The tall boy with the bowl cut hair and green spandex outfit said as he blinked his eyes. She looked between them all and got a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach. Had she just messed up and made them mad? She didn't mean too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." She said quickly and the look on his face changed to a sad look, and she just knew that he was going to hit her. She stiffened in place as she quickly averted her eyes and fisted her hands tightly in the bed sheets around her waist.

"Oh, Naruto, my friend. There is nothing to be sorry for, you have done nothing wrong." Lee said gently as he realized how deeply troubled she really was, and just how much of the memory loss was messing with her. She expected the worst of them over the stupidest of things. And it made him wonder if this was what her life was like, before she had any friends. Had she always been so skittish and scared? If so then he could certainly understand why she always tried so hard to connect with others. It must have been such a sad and lonely life. It made him want to cry.

Several days later, the leaf nins walked through the gates of the village and found Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Iruka waiting for them. Gaara had sent word to the Lady Hokage of Naru's condition and the woman seemed to believe that it was best to greet them at the gate and see for herself, just how badly the girl's condition really was.

"Naru, gaki are you alright?" Tsunade asked when the girl stopped walking as soon as she spotted the woman. Naru squeaked and quickly ducked behind Lee and Neji. A good choice since they would hold the woman back away from the girl by force if she upset Naru in any way.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade looked at the blond roaming around her office as Kakashi spoke and wondered what she was doing. She kept walking around the room, idly touching things almost like a small child would as it explored the vast world around them. She stopped more than once or twice beside the book shelf against the wall and let her eyes run over the titles before she would catch someone staring at her, and quickly move away, clenching and unclenching her small hands. Tsunade was amazed really.

The kid had never shown so much restraint in all the year that she had known her. But then again she was still trying to figure out how the girl had managed to hide the fact that she was a girl from her in the first place. As a medical nin, she should have been able to see through any genjutsu or transformation jutsu that the kid was using, but her skill at using the gender hiding jutsu was so flawless and well maintained that she and the others had never figured it out.

On the other hand Tsunade was vastly relieved to know that her gaki wasn't gay. She was dreading giving the kid the 'Sasuke is so sexy you should jump him' talk. Jiraiya had walked right up to her several weeks ago with a weird look on his face and slapped his palm against hers and said "Tag, you give him the sex talk," and walked away. She hasn't seen the bastard since, until today. But the only reason he showed up today, was to see if what she had told him about his student being a girl, was true. Currently, he was standing over in the corner, watching the poor girl, like a hawk about to swoop down on it's prey.

She would have to watch him, or he might sexually harass the poor girl.

Tsunade sighed as Kakashi finished his report of the incident and stood up, the slight movement catching the blond's attention as she froze in mid step and watched her out of the corner of her violet eyes. Almost like a bunny, frozen when it was being hunted. _How odd._"Thank you Kakashi, good work all of you. Now, Naru come here for a second." Tsunade said gently and watched the girl tense visibly. Just what in the world was she thinking she was going to do to her? She was just going to give her a quick examination to make sure that she was really healthy.

But because of her memory loss, Tsunade would have to assign someone to stay with her and watch her. They will have to make sure that Naru was taken care of, while she researched for a way to get her memories back That will be a major priority, since there were still people in the village who would take advantage of the girl's current state and hurt her if she was left alone.

Naru hesitated for a few seconds before she walked over to Tsunade, the teen's face was paler than it was a few seconds ago. She looked like she was about to faint when Tsunade reached out and placed her hand on the girls head. Tsunade let her chakra flair a bit and tried to push some into of Naru's body, so that she could check for brain damage and such when she felt a strange pressure against her palm, pushing back.

_What the hell? _Tsunade wondered as Naru's breathing suddenly quickened and her skin became cold and clammy under the woman's palm and her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed, startling everyone in the room as she fell.

"Naru!" Iruka cried out and moved to catch the girl but Kakashi beat him to it. He wrapped an arm around her upper body and slowly lowered her to the floor, so that she wouldn't hurt her head.

Tsunade looked at her palm with a strange expression before turning her attention back to the group. "Calm down, Iruka. She's alright, just unconscious." Tsunade half lied to the distraught group. She wasn't quite sure, but it felt, for a second, that there was a third chakra inside of Naru, pushing against her palm. It had felt so dark, almost violent. She was almost fairly certain that the girl's memories had somehow been tampered with.

Iruka looked at her and was about to ask why Naru had collapsed, when Tsunade smiled warmly and said, "Poor thing had a bit of a panic attack, and just couldn't take anymore. She should be fine in a little bit, but for now just let her sleep." Tsunade smiled at the upset mother hen as she went over some things in her mind.

The kid would certainly need to be watched. If that third chakra was directly tied to someone then chances were good that the girl could be manipulated like a doll by the one who erased her memories. Just in case she started to act stranger than she already was.

"Kakashi, I want you to take Naru home with you and keep her with you. Keep a close eye on her. When you have to go out of the village on missions, I'll have someone else watch her. Take her home, and if you need me for anything, just let me know." Tsunade said as she walked across the room and out the office door.

She wanted to do some research and see if she could pin point the exact jutsu that was used on her gaki. So that she could make someone pay for fucking with her baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi entered his apartment a little while later, carrying his former student in his arms bridal style as he slipped through the window that he had accidentally left open, and lay the girl down on his couch before doing a quick sweep of his apartment and noticed the leaves on his floor. _Damn it, now I have to sweep again._ He thought in irritation as he pulled off his mask and forehead protector and put them on the table next to his bed down the hall and frowned.

How was this little arrangement supposed to work?

Naru slept most of the day, until it was around seven at night. It was'nt really supriseing to him that she was sleeping for so long considering that she had stopped sleeping very much after waking up the other day. He was sitting in the chair across the room from the couch reading one of his books when she finally woke up and looked around. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as he closed the book in his hand and put it down.

She looked at him for a second before she seemed to recognis who he was. He smiled at her as she nodded her head. "Yes."

"Thats nice. Are you hungry yet?" She nodded again as he stood up and went to mess around in his kitchen to fix something to eat.

"Where are we?" She asked curiously from the kitchen doorway, and he paused in his movements to glance at her as he set a skillet on the counter next to him.

"We're in my apartment. Tsunade-er the scary blond lady said that I should keep you with me until you're better. Is that okay?" Kakashi asked as he turned to look at the girl, and watched the way she thinned her lips for a second before she moved to partually hide herself on the other side of the door frame making him frown a bit. Was she scared of him, or just painfully shy? He wondered as he moved just a bit closer and bent slightly at the waist so that the two of them were eye to eye.

"Do I scare you?"

"Not really." She said in an almost whisper, he raised a brow at her. Why was she whispering?

"Then why are you hiding?" He asked in a soft tone. She looked away from him for a second and looked at the small hole in the corner of his ceiling then looked back at him.

"Because we're being watched." She said in a whispered tone as Kakashi frowned. What did she mean that they were being watched? He was about to ask when she looked back at the small hole again and bit her bottom lip.

"Who's watching us Naru?" Kakashi asked curiously as he decided to play along with the girl's weird delusion and wondered if it had been triggered by her memory loss.

"Dunno, but there is a tiny camera over there." Naru whispered again and Kakashi straitened himself to his full height and walked around her and went to stand directly under the hole and looked at her, she nodded and he shrugged. It wasn't going to hurt anything to check the hole, if nothing else it would make her feel more comfortable in his apartment, and put her mind at ease.

He used his chakra to climb the wall and peek inside of the hole and froze, his expression turning dark with rage. There in the hole was a tiny camera, the little red light flashing as it recorded them. _Son of a bitch_. He thought as he used a kunai to dig the camera out and held it in the palm of his hand. Some one had bugged his home. He took several deep breaths as he closed his hand around the thing and resisted the urge to crush it as he jumped down and looked at Naru.

"Are there any more?" He asked the girl, she shook her head as he placed the camera in his vest pocket. He would call Tsunade here to see what she thought about his home being bugged, and to tear her a new one if she was the one responsible.

Naru looked around for a few second and shook her head no. She could'nt sense any more of them. She shivered and bit her lip. Was 'master' trying to find her again?

* * *

Tsunade studied the small camera as Kakashi dropped it in her hand and frowned. "And you found it where?" She asked curiously as she turned it this way and that in her palm. Aggression and a fair amount of killing intent was rolling off of the jounin as he glared at the thing.

"Over there, in the tiny hole in my ceiling." Kakashi said as he pointed to the small opening in the plaster. Tsunade frowned again. Who the hell would be dumb enough to enter the wolves den and plant a camera in his walls? She wondered as she placed the camera back in his hand and nodded, silently telling him that he could smash it now. And he did so happily. Closng his palm around it until it was nothing more than particules of dust in his hand.

"So you know nothing about this?" Kakashi demanded, Tsunade glanced at him and shook her head. She was just as suprised about it as he was.

"Sorry, I can honestly say for once that it's _not_ my doing." She said as she looked over at Naru. She was begining to think that Naru's meory loss and the camera that Kakashi had found were some how connected.

"Kakashi, where was Naru when you found the camera?"

Kakashi blinked for a second then turned his head to look at the girl, she had been standing in the same spot for over an hour watching him. "Where she is now."

"How did you find the camera?" Tsunade asked curiously. Kakashi was catching on to what she was thinking, and he didn't like it one little bit. It was one thing to bug his _home_ and _watch_ him. It was entirely different to bug his home to watch_ Naru_ while she was there.

"Naru told me about it. Or rather she pointed it out and I went to check hoping that she would be a little more at ease here if I did."

"Your plan to make her feel more comfortable has'nt exactly gone as planned I take it."

Kakashi ran his hand through his thick silver hair, gripping some in his hand and pulling a bit before letting go. "That would be a no. If anything, finding it only seemed to shut her down more." Which wwas true. He had never seen someone so still or quiet before. And frankly her lack of movement and sound was sort of driving him crazy.

Where was the loud mouthed brat he had trained?


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi was losing it. There was just no other way to explain how he was feeling right now. It had been two hours since Tsunade had left his apartment, and he was about ready to scream. Naru had finally settled down and sat on the couch, at least until he had sat down next to her to read in his favorite spot. After he had sat down she had quietly gotten up and moved to the chair that he had been sitting in earlier.

It was'nt that she was afraid of him, at least not at the moment anyways. But the action had struck him as odd anyways. It was as if she didn't think she should be close to him. On one hand he understood how she must be feeling. Since she didn't remember him after all. And on the other hand it was sort of insulting how cautious she was around him. She didn't move unless he gave her permission too. She didn't speak unless she was spoken too.

She just sat there staring at the floor. Her face impassive. But that wasn't what really bothered him. It was the lack of sound. She hadn't made so much as a peep since earlier. He had even gone to the trouble of fixing some vegetables with their dinner, and had nearly gone into shock when she had eaten them without complaint. Something that his former student had never done before in all his years of knowing her.

And because of that, he was growing very worried for her health, and the silence.....dear god it was maddening how quiet she was. He had never felt so annoyed before, except for the time when she had been a genin and had talked for five hour strait about nothing but ramen noodles and how many different kinds there were, but then he had suspected that she had done that just to see how long he would let her talk without telling her to shut up.

He looked up from his book for what must have been the hundredth time in the past thirty minutes and growled in annoyance and threw his book across the room and glared at her. He couldn't read in these in human conditions! Naru flinched when the book hit the wall and curled up in a tighter ball, but still said nothing.

"Say something." He demanded, almost like a small child would demand a piece of candy or a cookie. She frowned a bit.

"Something." She said, and watched the way the tension drained out of his body slightly and he closed his mis matched eyes as if savoring the sound of her voice. _He's sort of wierd, isn't he? _She thought to herself in wary amusment.

She had never met anyone that wanted her to talk even a little bit before. Most people always told her to be quiet and when she didn't comply with their wishes they would beat her, so she had learned to stay quiet. Mainly because she didn't want to get into the habit of talking like she used too, that way no one could beat her if she was too loud, or said too much.

"Say something again." He said more lightly this time, his tone changing from harsh to kind in an instant.

"Something." She said again and watched him lean back in his seat and sigh before he frowned. She wasn't speaking as she should have. She was only speaking because he had ordered her too.

"Okay lets try something else. Tell me about yourself." He said, hoping that she would take the incentive and tell him a little about herself. He was betting that she was as different to the kid he had trained as night was to day. Which meant that there were probably things about her that he and the others weren't aware of at all. Maybe even things that she had supressed and was just now starting to remember.

"......" Well, that had'nt worked out like he had hoped it would. She still wasn't saying anything.

He waited for a second or two before sighing, if she didn't want to say anything he couldn't force her too, no matter how much he might want to twist her arm and make her. She was quiet for a few more seconds as he walked over to his book and bent down to pick it up.

"Y-You have very pretty eyes." He stiffened as his fingers brushed the cover of the book and looked at her from between his legs, his eyes wide as his face heated up a bit. Had she just said something about his eyes? His _cursed_ eyes? The eyes that made him look like a freak even to the people around him? He slowly stood back up to his full height, forgetting about the book on the floor and turned to look at her.

"You think my eyes are pretty?" He said it almost as if he couldn't believe the words, even as he said them. She nodded and watched him cock his head as he considered her. He walked over to her and startled her a bit when he dropped down to his knees in front of her and reached out and framed her pretty face in his hands.

"What is it about them that you like?" He asked curiously. This wasn't really the conversation that he had had in mind a few minutes ago, but it was the start of a conversation never the less, and beggars couldn't be choosers after all.

She made a soft sqeaking sound as he touched her face, and jumped a little. "I'm sorry." She said quickly, as she tried ot pull away form him, but he would'nt let go.

"Don't say that unless you have done something to upset me. Now please tell me what it is about my eyes that you like so much." He said the words a little rougher than he had intended too, but he got his point across just the same. She went perfectly still again and just stared at him as she chewed on her bottom lip with small pearly white teeth.

"They remind me of a big wolf I saw once, outside the village. It had mis matched eyes too. One deep dark blue, like a sapphire. And a golden one, like a dandilion. Such pretty eyes, so warm, but very sad. I started feeding it, and after a while it kind of attached itself to me......master killed it. He said that I was'nt allowed to have a toy that would bare it's teeth to him."

Kakashi was quiet as her words sank in. He remindeed her of the wolf that she had befriended. It was as much a compliment as it was disturbing. The words,_ I wasn't allowed....._ Echoing in his mind.

"Your eyes are sad like his, but I think I'm too scared to try and make the sadness go away." She said and he blinked in understanding as he reached out and pulled her down onto the floor with him and wrapped his arms around her. He could only imagine what was going through her mind now, and it was'nt pretty.

Would the one called 'master' kill this wolf too?


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi woke up the next morning on the floor of his living room with a blanket partially draped across his back and looked at the girl laying on her side, beside him. She looked like she could sleep for a bit longer, as he pulled the blanket off of himself and draped it over her sleeping form as she shivered from the loss of his body heat as he moved away. It was about nine in the morning from the way the sun light was filtering through his curtains, which meant that Sakura or someone would be swinging by in a few more minutes.

Just enough time to start brewing some coffee and take a quick shower. He had just pulled on a sleevless black wife beater when he heard someone knocking on the door and sped walked down the hall to the door to open it before whoever was on the other side of the door could wake Naru up. The poor girl had'nt been able to sleep very well last night, she had kept dozing off and having nightmares until Kakashi had laid down next to her and talked to her in low tones as she curled up against him shaking.

She had finally fallen asleep sometime after five in the morning and hadn't woken up since, probably due to exhaustion. He opened the door and saw Lee standing next to Sakura, with Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino standing all around and he quickly placed his hand over Lee's mouth as he opened it to speak and made a shushing sound and pointed to the blond sleeping a few feet behind him. Lee visibly cringed as he withdrew his hand.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei. It did not accure to me that Naru was still sleeping." Lee said in a whispered tone. Kakashi gave him a don't-fuck-with-me look and motioned for the teens to enter his home.

"We came to see how her first night back in the village was." Sakura said as she glanced over at the girl.

"Why is she sleeping on the floor?" Neji asked with a scowl on his face.

Kakashi sighed and shrugged he wasn't exactly sure what to tell them as he walked over to the sleeping girl and carefully scooped her up off of the floor and took her back to his room and laid her on the bed so that she could sleep in peace while he and the others talked.

"Okay, now where were we?" Kakashi muttered as he walked back into the room.

"She didn't actually go to sleep until after five. She kept having nightmares." Kakashi said as he walked over to his coffee machine and switched it off.

"I see." Sakura said gently as a worried look crossed her face.

Neji lifted his hand in the air, and glared at Kakashi as he asked again. "Why was she sleeping in the floor?"

Kakashi ignored him for a second as he poured a cup of coffee and took a sip. The scalding liquid burning his tongue. "She refused to sleep in the bed. She wouldn't even entertain the notion of sleeping on the couch or in one of the chairs. She had the most peculiar expression on her face when I asked her why." He said as he took another sip before putting his cup down.

He wasn't lying when he said it, she really had refused to sleep anywhere else but the floor. And those words; _I'm not allowed._ They had kept popping up when he asked her why. So he had decided to sleep in the floor next to her to make her feel better.

"A peculiar look?" Kiba asked curiously. Kakashi nodded his head. He hadn't liked that look. It was the look of someone who had been abused in some way. He had decided then and there that since he hadn't felt particularly murderous towards the person she called 'master' before he did now. In fact he couldn't wait to find out who the sick son of a bitch was so that he could kill him for whatever mind fuck he had put Naru through.

Kakashi's face darkened as he heard those words said back to him. Sakura and the others exchanged looks. "What is it sensei?" Lee asked bringing Kakashi's attention back to the teens in his kitchen with him.

"I can't be sure. But I think that someone abused her somewhere along the line. And I think that her memory loss has dredged up some very painful things for her." Kakashi said as he looked at some point over Sakura's head.

Shikamaru thinned his lips before speaking. "I think you may be right about that. But I also have another theory about why her memories are gone."

All eyes turned to him. "Tell us." Kakashi demanded in a tone that sounded very much like a feral growl.

"I had a meeting with Lady Tsunade this morning, and she told me about when she had woke up, how she had reacted and also about some other things. And the two of us have come to a sort of agreement. Naru's memory loss isn't due to her near death experience, or from the wounds that she had sustained. We think that someone planted something on her, or in her without her being aware of it. We also think that what ever was planted on her sort of lay dormant until the one who put it there decided to activate it. If that is the case then there is only one reason that I can think of to erase someones memories like this....it's to weaken her, make her defenceless so that that person can come and collect her when ever he wants too."

"We also think that that person is the one who planted that camera in your ceiling Kakashi. They want to observe her and find the right way to get their hands on her." Shika said. Sakura's face paled, as did Lee's and Choji's. Kiba growled threateningly. As Neji narrowed his eyes.

"But what would be the point of that?" Choji asked worriedly.

"It's just as Shikamaru said, Choji. It's to make her helpless. The best way to get close to your target is to isolate them, make them trust the ones close to them even less. Take away their defences, their strength, their reason to fight, and then move in for the kill." Shino said.


	7. Chapter 7

"That will never happen. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt her." Kakashi growled.

"Damn strait it isn't." Sakura said in a threatening tone as she cracked her knuckles. She had already lost Sasuke, there was no way in hell that she was losing Naru too.

"Well, now that we know what the bastard is up too, we can come up with a way to counter him. Does Naru remember any of her ninja training?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi got quiet as he thought. "I don't think she does."

"Then you might want to try teaching her some basic self defence moves. Get her can of mace to carry on her when she is'nt with you. Make sure that she does'nt talk to strangers, or go wandering off on her own." Shikamaru said.

* * *

He sat back in his chair as he watched the video that he had recorded before the silver haired pest had crushed his surveillance equipment, and zoomed in on his pet's face. She had grown up so nicely. All wide eyed innocence and lush curves. He could'nt wait to bring her back home again.

He licked his lips as he slipped his hand into his pants, the thought of touching her again had given him a monstrous hard on. She had been so sweet as a child. So timid, and easy to manipulate. And she had looked so cute in her ivory white collar, with her wrista wrapped in chains and spread wide for him. He had missed playing with his sweet little pet ever since the elder, the shinobi from the leaf village ahd broken into his home and taken her from him, then set his palace on fire.

The damned Hokage had sealed the four year year old girl's memories of him away and tried to hide her from him. But soon, soon he would have his pet again, and it would be just like old times.....

* * *

Naru looked at Kakashi with a horrified look on her face. He wanted her to try and hit him?! She looked around and wondered if someone was going to jump out at her and hurt her if she did as he asked. Then she wondered if maybe she could run away, and leave this strange place and it's frightening people behind. Would he chase her if she ran?

"Naru, I know what your thinking and I really wouldn't suggest it." Kakashi said gently as she looked back at him and made a soft whining sound. She really didn't like this idea. He knew that, but it was something that she needed to know until her memory returned. He sighed and decided to try this from another direction.

"The master, he scares you does'nt he?" Naru nodded her head slightly.

"Alright then, just pretend that I'm him, and I'm going to hurt you. You need to make him regret even thinking that he can lay hands on you. Do you get it?"

She nodded and he smiled behind his mask. "Good, now lets try this again. Remember, that I'm him and you have to make him sorry for scaring you." Kakashi said as he reached out to touch her, and was surprised when she grabbed his wrist in a lightening quick move, spun and caught him across the face with her elbow. Then let go of his arm as he staggered back and waited for him to move in close again and nailed him in the chest with her foot as she kicked him and sent him flying back where he slammed into a tree twenty feet away from where he had been standing and lay gasping for air as he tried to signal Tsunade.

_Mission accomplished here. Owww, my chest!_

Tsunade snickered. It looked like Naru hadn't completely forgotten everything she had been taught. Poor Kakashi looked like he was about to die. "Well this was a whopping success." She said in amusement as Kakashi staggered around like a drunk.

Sakura looked horrified. Naru had'nt even held back, had she? Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. It was'nt exactly his idea of success since the girl had no idea what she was doing. She was just lashing out blankly in the most painful ways that she could think of. She didn't remember how to fight, she didn't even remember how to guard herself while the enemy was still standing. But it was a beginning.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so since Lee, and Neji just exchanged a look with Kiba and Shino. They would all take turns trying to teach her to fight.

* * *

Kakashi walked beside Naru in silence, Tsunade had healed him easily enough, and it was a good thing too since it had felt like his heart was about to rupture in his chest. Still five broken bones, one collapsed lung and a hairline fracture in his jaw. All and all that was'nt such a bad score for the first day of defence training. "Hey Naru, would you like to eat ramen tonight for dinner?" Kakashi asked as the girl looked at him funny.

"Whats ramen?" She asked curiously and Kakashi's jaw dropped. Those were the last words he ever thought to hear his former student say.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsunade sat behind her desk listening to Shikamaru talk, and grew more and more concerned for Naru by the second. But the kid had a point. "Are you sure about that Shikamaru?" She asked the teen. The boy gave her a troubled look and nodded. After observing Naru's behavior earlier when Kakashi had been training her to fight, something had struck him as off. Really off.

She was too submissive. And only did something when she was ordered to do so. Which made him think that whoever had locked her memories away had at some point in time had their hands on her for a while. Like years; a while. And had been training her to do something for them. But for the life of him he could'nt figure out what though he had plenty of ideas, and none of them were very pleasant ones, at that. "I think so, but it couldn't hurt to have Inoichi check her memories just to be sure."

"But she does'nt remember anything."

"Not of what happened before the mission, Tsunade. But she remembers something about the one after her, and that is the only clue that we need to check." And then they would have the bastard. Shika thought grimly, he already knew what to expect from Inoichi's examination, but he doubted that the woman behind the desk would take it very well. And niether would the others.

* * *

Kakashi sat beside Naru at the ramen stand watching her eat. Her face impassive as she ate. She finished her food a few minutes after him and set the large bowel aside and used a napkin to wipe her mouth instead of her jacket sleeve. And Kakashi found that he missed the slightly rude action.

"How was it?" He asked with a smile.

"Very nice. Everything blends together so well." Naru said as the man behind the counter grinned at her.

"Would you like another bowel?" Ayame asked Naru with a happy smile. Naru shook her head. As much as she would have liked another bowel of ramen, she didn't want to stay out for much longer.

Kakashi looked at Ayame and asked if she could take the second one to go. Ayame nodded and ran to put everything together for Naru and handed it to Kakashi before turning to Naru and saying. "Come back and see us again soon, okay Naru."

Naru nodded and stood up then politely said bye to the two and followed Kakashi out.

* * *

Kakashi walked through the door to the apartment and stopped to look back at Naru who was fidgeting behind him. "Is something wrong?" He asked curiously, the sound of his voice making her jump.

"N-No." she lied as she stepped over the thresh hold and suddenly wanted to go back outside again. The old feeling of panic welling up in her chest. It had been like this with Master too. He had taken her outside to play once and then as soon as they had gone back inside he had wanted her to give him a reward. She still recalled the feeling of being choked as something had been pushed inside of her mouth as Master had ordered her to suck.

Her stomach heaved and she suddenly felt sick. Was Wolf going to do the same thing to her too? Kakashi noticed the change in her breathing pattern, and the cold sweat on her skin and grew alarmed as she doubled over with her hand over her mouth. Was she going to be sick? "Naru? Naru what is it?" He asked as he put down her second thing of ramen and reached out to grab her as she quickly dodged his outstretched hands and ran down the hall to the bathroom and started wretching.

_Jesus christ._What had happened this time? He wondered as he stood outside the bathroom until she finally managed to pull herself away from his toilet and staggered to the door. "Naru? Are you alright?" Kakashi asked gently as she leaned against the door frame and panted.

She looked like she was going to cry as she nodded her head. Uh-huh, he totally believed her now. "Naru, don't lie to me. I can tell something's wrong. Will you tell me what it is?"

"Do I have to give you...your reward now?" She asked in a small frightened voice. Warning bells ringing in his head as he looked at her and asked.

"What reward are you talking about?" Tears slipped down her cheeks as she told him what it was she was afraid of.

"The one where I suck you off." Kakashi recoiled as if he had been hit, his face paled under his mask. Oh dear god, what had been done to her?


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Kakashi let Sakura take Naru to the Hokage tower to be examined by Inoichi and had just walked into the office after being summoned by the Hokage and found that he was'nt the only one there. The rookies were there, along with Iruka, Jiraiya, and Inoichi. Apparently the examination had'nt taken too long because Naru lay asleep on the short couch across the room from the group.

Tsunade waited until he had closed the door before starting the meeting. "Thank you all for coming. Inoichi could you please tell us what you found."

The man had the the saddest look on his face. "I'm afraid my lady, that Shikamaru's suspisions were right. Whoever the one called Master is, he obviously had his hands on Naru when she was very young. From what I gathered from the few memories that she has of him, he is a young man, about twenty in her memories so that would make him in his mid twenties now. He had long black hair, and green eyes. He was also of the noble station, and lived in a large house that closely resembled a palace."

"Thats nice for him, now stop stalling and tell us what he was doing with Naru." Tsunade snapped.

"He was training her." Inoichi said, not really wanting to go into details with so many of the girls freinds and loved ones in the room.

"Training her for what?" Tsunade hissed, her patience was coming to an end and she wanted some answers.

Inoichi looked at the girl sleeping on the couch and had to take a second to gather his thoughts, this was always the most difficult part of his job. Telling the friends and comrades of others that something very wrong had taken place and somehow broken their loved one beyond repair.

"He had a S&M relationship with her. From what I gathered form her meomories of him, he stole small children from their homes and families and trained them to be his....ah pleasure slaves." Inoichi's cheeks burned as he said those final words. Tsunade's face darkened like a thunder cloud as she smashed her hands down on her desk, shattering into pieces as she stood.

"What the hell did you say?"

"He was training her to please him." Inoichi said again as the woman grabbed his shirt and shook him threateningly.

"Explain." Tsunade snarled. Inoichi sighed.

"He would basically break them down, make them feel like they were less than human, like they could'nt live with out him. It's the same type of torture and reprograming that we see in wars."

"Is there any way to reverse the effects?" Iruka asked worriedly. Inoichi was quiet for a moment.

"No. But there are ways around it." Everyone looked at him. Curious to see what he was going with his explanation.

"She needs a new master. Someone to retrain her. She needs someone that will be firm, and agressive when needed to be, but also someone kinder than the one who originally trained her. She won't deal well with her new master if he is cruel."

"But-"

"Listen to me, lady Tsunade. She needs someone that will listen when she says 'no', as long as you can find someone who will do that, then reprograming her will be easy."

"Who would you suggest?" Tsunade asked curiously.

Jiraiya raised his hand and recieved a punch in the face from both Sakura and Tsunade. Inoichi shuddered. "Neji would be a good match for her. So would Shino. Iruka would drag his feet and cause more harm than good. Kakashi would probably bee the best one for the job though. He could take things slow and retrain her at his own pace. He's less likely to lose control with her, and more likely to listen if she tells him no."

Kakashi stiffened as all eyes turned to him. _Oh shit. _Kakashi thought as Tsunade smirked at him. "And what will happen once she's been retrained?" She asked curiously.

Inoichi looked at the girl thoughtfully. "She'll die before she lets someone other than her master touch her."

Tsuande nodded as Inoichi opened his mouth to say one last thing. "Listen to me very carefully Kakashi, her former master did do some pretty messed up things to her, but he was an odd guy. Because of how young she was when he had her, he never really finished training her or bedded her."

"She's still a virgin then?" Jiraiya asked as he sat up and wiped the blood away from his nose.

Inoichi considered his question. "Yes. Don't looked so terrified Kakashi-kun, thiat only makes your job easier."


	10. Chapter 10

_Inoichi considered his question."Yes. Don't looked so terrified Kakashi-kun, that only makes your job easier."_

Inoichi was a damn liar. The bastard. The cock sucker. Kakashi was of half the mind to stomp the man into the ground and scalp his head of all that pretty long blond hair!

There was nothing simple about his new job. And Naru.....he ran his fingers through his hair and felt the urge to scream all over again. Once she had woken up Kakashi had already started to formulate a plan to retrain her. The first step was to make her submit to his will. Not a very difficult thing to do considering he was an Alpha, but he didn't want to do it. He had walked over to her and given her an aggressive kiss, his way of laying claim to her until he could do more.

It captured her interest, and he hadn't missed the brief flicker of an almost predatory look in her eyes. That look had certainly gotten his blood flowing. He didn't know what it was that the man had done to her exactly, but he knew that she was helpless to deny a potential master. That and he could already tell that sex with her would be fantastic was just a little unnerving to him as he locked his apartment door and turned ot her.

Inoichi had been very specific about what he had to do, and when he had to have it done. He had to retrain her to the best of his abilities as soon as possible or she would fall prey to the mad man after her. He turned to look at her and thought for sure that his heart was going to jump right out of his chest, he had never noticed before how cute she was, or maybe he had and he just had'nt wanted to admit it to himself, and now he had to bind her to him in the most unforgivable of ways.....he hoped Minato came back from the grave later this night and kicked his ass six ways from sunday.

And then he hoped that he went after Tsunade, Inoichi and the master too. She stood there waiting for him to give her an order as he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and decided to just jump into the mess that had been laid at his feet to fix.

"Naru, I'm going to be your new master. As such I need to retrain you...I need you to strip down and sit in the chair over there and put your hands up over your head."

Naru started to do as he said, but he changed his mind half way through and stopped her. She was driving him crazy going so slow. "Okay, new plan. I'll strip you, and then you'll sit down like I said, okay." He said as he tugged her shirt over her head and paused long enough to kiss the hollow of her shoulder and the side of her neck as he unfastened her pants and bent down to pull them off of her and ended up going cross eyed because he was face to face with her breasts.

_Kill me now._ Kakashi thought in desperation as he let her pants fall from his finger tips as he latched on to one of her breasts with his mouth and sucked. She twitched and made a mewling sound as he pulled away a bit. "Sit down." He said roughly as she stepped back and sat down, scooting down in the chair a bit as she stretched her arms up over her head and gripped the back of the chair in her small hands and waited.

He blinked at her. Jesus fucking christ, that was a sexy pose if he ever saw one. He ran his hands through his hair and debated on what he should do next. He had to examine her, as her future master he had to test her wares so to speak, to see if she would please him. He ran his hand over the soft skin of herneck, over her chest, palming her lush breasts in his hands, they were a pretty good size. Not too big, not too small the skin was soft and creamy, her nipples were a pale pink. He ran his hands over her ribs, using his hands to measure the width of her hips.

She was small, but not so small that he had to worry about her if he got rough. Good to know. He dropped down to his knees in between her long legs and cringed, this was the most degrading part of the examination and to be perfectly honest he was hoping that she snap back to her old self somehow and beat the shit out of him, but he knew that was'nt going to happen as he hooked her legs over his shoulders and tried to figure out the best way to do this without scaring her.

Most masters finished their examinations by fucking thier submissive pets, while others were just slightly kinder and simply checked how tight or responsive their pets were. He gritted his teeth, shit he was already thinking of her as a pet instead of a human being. He was no better than the other guy was. He took several seconds to think and decided that he didn't care about if she was tight or not, he was more intrested in seeing how responsice to his touch she was as he used his thumbs to part her silken folds and licked her.

She tightened her legs around him, pulling him closer. Ah, she was very responsive. He watched her face as he licked her again. She was watching him, her small teeth biting into her bottom lip as he repeted the action until she squirmed.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few days Kakashi retrained Naru to be his lover. Rewarding good behavior with small things that made her smile, kisses, hand holding, flowers and such. In all actuality he was wooing her, he was just too dumb to realise it. He had been out of sorts since she had kicked his ass during her self defence training and he was starting to suspect that the reason for that was because he had fallen victim to the same curse the Nara clan males were troubled with.

A defencless girl was nice and all, but one that could kick your ass when you stepped out of line was much better. He liked a little fire in his lovers, and Naru was no exception to this rule.

"Okay, thats enough training for today, Naru." Kakashi grunted as he picked himself up off of the ground. Those hits of hers were down right lethal. He sighed as he rubbed his sore ribs, and then his jaw. She was putting more stregnth behind her hits lately. And he wondered if maybe it was her own little way of rebelling against him since he had'nt finished her training just yet. Having thought that it might be for the best to put it off for a little bit.

Naru walked over to the tree next to him and leaned against it while he checked his body over internally to make sure that he didn't need the hospital and noticed that he had another raging hard on, and groaned. This was the last thing that he had expected to happen as he shook his head. The more bruises he had, the hotter he got. _I need professional help. _He thought as he straitened up and turned to look at her. She was standing not even three feet away, waiting for her usual reward.

"Naru, are you wearing panties?" He asked suddenly and hoped that she was going to say yes. No such luck today, she lifted her skirt until he could see the smooth glistening pink skin of her pussy and groaned; no wonder she had'nt kicked him today, she had'nt wanted to share the fact that she was the pantyless wonder today. Not that he really minded since he was finally ready to complete her training today.

"Are you displeased, master?" She asked innocently as he made his way over to her and grasped her small hands and pulled them away from her skirt so that it fell back into place as he tugged his mask down and kissed her gently. His mind never really registering that she had called him master. His tongue sliding into the moist cavern of her mouth as he pushed her back against the tree, the palm of his hand partually wrapped around her neck, his thumb stroking the soft skin over her pulse.

He broke the kiss to rest his forehead against hers and smiled down at her. "Not displeased baby. Suprised maybe. But never displeased." He said, his breath ghosted across her face as he leaned in to brush his lips across her cheek. She closed her eyes as he pressed his body against hers, and clenched her legs together to try and keep the liquid pooling there from running down her legs.

"Naru, are you okay?" Kakashi asked when she made a strained sound that sounded to him like a sound of distress that instantly had him on alert.

"I ache." She said as she opened her eyes to look at him. He gulped as his heart slammed against his ribs. Oh shit, that had to be one of the hottest things he had ever heard.

"Alright, I'll take care of you." He said gently as he reached down between them and used one hand to pull her skirt up a bit as he freed himself from his pants and rubbed the head against her, jesus she was wet.

"You want me inside?"

Naru nodded her head and squirmed, trying to angle her hips so that his dick could slide inside while he teased her, but Kakashi refused to let her move too much. He wanted their first time together to be slow and easy, the last thing he needed was to lose control and hurt her. He had no desire to see her afraid of him. Ever.

Kakashi gave her a slow sexy smile and tangled his fingers in her thick hair and pulled her head back a bit and ran his tongue over the pale skin of her jugular vein before latching on to the skin and sucking hard. She cried out and arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest as he sucked.

He was marking her. Her master was marking her as his. She whimpered as he lifted his head to study the mark that he had left behind and smirked at her. "Say the words, Naru. Say what I need to hear, and I'll give you your reward." He purred in her ear before he nipped at her ear lobe and listened to the sound of her soft gasp of pleasure.

"I want you inside of me. I need you to fuck me. Please-" Naru begged as he fastened his mouth to hers, cutting off the rest of her plea as he slowly slid his aching cock inside of her an inch at a time until he was completely inside of her.

He broke the kiss to look at her face, her eyes were closed, her skin flushed, her lips were swollen and damp from his kisses.

"Thats my baby." He panted as he thrust.

"My beautiful Naru." Thrust.

"Take me." Thrust, thrust.

"All of me." Thrust, thrust, thrust. Naru gasped and clung to his shoulders, her finger nails digging into his shoulders through his shirt.

"I need you too." He said gently as he kissed her.

"I desire you too." His hands griping the tree bark above her head, peeling it away with his fingers. The words spilling from his mouth without him realising. Reveling his secret desire and affection for her as he felt the tightening sensation in his balls. He was going to cum.

"I'm going to cum, now. I want you to take my seed, and be mine. Only mine until the day we both die." He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her small body against his as he shuddered, shooting his semen into her womb.

_My sweet baby. My Naru. I don't think that I could live without you._

* * *

Mikura Kuruto picked up the white leather collar that he had bought for his pet and looked at the letters inside. _Naru Kuruto, beloved wife and mother. _His lips curved up into a smile. It was just like he had imagined it would be as he set the collar down and looked at the sheer white gown that he had bought for his lovely little Naru to wear when he completed her training and impregnated her with their first child. She must be wondering where her husband was by now.

He lovingly ran his hand over the gown and could almost see her on her knees on the bed wearing it, with her new collar around her neck. A welcome smile on her face as he leaned down to kiss her. She must be dying to see him again, he thought happily as he checked the chains attached to the walls above the large bed. This time he would make sure that she was'nt able to excape him and turned and walked across the room to pick up his travel bag.

_I'm coming for you Naru. And this time I'll never let you go again._


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi sat on the couch in his living room holding Naru and quietly fixating on what he had done. Some time between Sasuke's defection from the village and Naru's memory loss, he had fallen in love with the girl. Madly, deeply, soul shakingly in love with her. He couldn't stand the thought of someone taking her from him for any reason. He smoothed Naru's damp hair away from her face and tipped her head back a bit and kissed her lips gently.

In the past three hours since finally claiming her, he had brought her back to the apartment and made love to her six times, and had finally stopped a short time ago because she had been tired from all of the activity, and had settled for simply holding her in his arms while she took a nap. She smiled in her sleep and and buried her face against his bare shoulder and sighed. He smiled and rested his chin on the top of her head and tried to think of what he should do next.

There was no way in hell he was going to keep her as a toy to be played with at his leisure. That was just cruel. No, he wanted to keep her forever. But their relationship was based entirely on the master, servent relationship that had been created for her as a child. She would'nt be able to survive outside of it. The bastard that had started her training had more or less seen to that. Still there was a way around it, he had already thought of one.

He would have Naru train him to please, and serve her. Then the two of them would belong to each other in every way. She stirred a little bit in his arms and he glanced down and smiled. "Hi baby. Feeling a little better now?" He asked in a husky voice as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Uh-huh." She said as she looked around a bit, obviously wondering what time it was. Kakashi laughed softly. She must have woken up because she was getting hungry. The minx.

"Hungry, baby?" Kakashi asked once he finally stopped laughing, but the amused look still lingered on his face. She nodded her head as she wiped her eyes in an effort to wake up. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and set her down so that he could go fix them both something to eat but paused for a second and looked back at her.

"Naru, if I aked you to do something for me, would you do it?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then will you train me to serve you as you serve me?"

She cocked her head as she studied him, he was serious. Deadly serious. "May I ask the reason behind your question?" She asked curiously as he nodded.

"I don't want you to feel like the only reason I am keeping you is just to toy with you. I care about you. You mean more to me than my own life. I want a relationship with you. I want to stay with you like this forever."

"So you have decided to share the power and control of a master with me, and pledge yourself to my service as I am pledged to you."

"Yes. Will you do it?" Kakashi asked. She stared at him for several seconds. He really did want this. But it could harm him in the long run. Like it had been harming her until today. If she agreed, he would never feel whole without her in his life again. If she died, he would die.

"I cannot deny you if you are sure that this is what you want." Naru said gently. And she already had his first lesson in mind as she let her eyes look over all of the smooth pale skin and licked her lips. She wanted him to feed her.

Kakashi smiled at her. "Thank you Naru." He said softly as he stepped forward to kiss her again.

"Don't thank me yet, we begin now." Naru said as she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her back so that he landed on the couch on his back and quickly straddled him and pinned his hands down above his head.

He blinked at her, as her face entered his field of vision. Jesus christ, how did someone who had spent most of her life tripping over their own feet move so damn fast? He sometimes still expected her to trip and fall flat on her face like she used too, but since her memory had been erased she had become more graceful, her aims more accurate and precise. He would really have to watch himself with her now or she could really would fuck him up.

"Lesson number one. Pay attention to the tone of my voice when I say I want something. Like now for instance, I said I was hungry-"

"Tecnically you didn't say anything, you just-ow!" Kakashi yelped as he looked down at his shoulder, there were little bloody marks on his skin where she had just scratched him. He looked back at her as his dick hardened painfully. Oh man, he was pathetic. He would have to see if there was any such thing as Masochists Anon and join them.

"Correction, _lesson_ number one is stay quiet unless I tell you you can speak." Naru warned, Kakashi thinned his lips together and nodded his head. _Yeah okay I got it._

"Now back to what I was saying, when I said I was hungry what I really meant was that I wanted whats inside here." She wrapped her hand around his aching length and watched a small drop of precum leak out. Naru licked her lips as she eyed the drop and Kakashi was starting to see what she wanted form him right now as her eyes flickered back to his face.

"I want it all. In my mouth, sliding down my throat. And here inside of my body, filling my pussy. Do you understand?" He nodded silently as she moved her face away from his a bit so that she was sitting on his stomach.

"Good, now make a clone. I don't care how we do this as long as I get to hear you scream." Kakashi bit his bottom lip and did as she ordered him too, his blood felt so hot that it was molten in his veins as she moved off of him and stood with her arms crossed over her breasts as his shadow clone appeared in a puff of smoke and smiled then leaned over him and kissed him lovelingly then moved away and settled herself on the floor and motioned for him and his clone to come to her.

One settled himself between her legs while the other settled himself on his knees in front of her. She shifted her body so that she was laying on her side and lifted one leg in the air and laid it over one of his shoulders as he moved closer to her, the head of his cock brushing up against her pussy, and she shuddered. This was going to be fun.

"You have your orders." She said breathlessly. Kakashi smirked at her.

"Yes master." He purred as he pushed himself inside of her in one thrust, as she licked his clone. He waited until she had his clone's dick in her mouth before he started moving.


	13. Chapter 13

feed the review monster! Or it will eat my head!

* * *

Kakashi lay on his back next to Naru panting as she slowly licked the cum from her finger tips and her lips. Oh dear god, that had been amazing. He had never felt so sated and weak kneed before. He looked over at her and smiled. The girl was licking herslef clean like a damn cat. It was hot. Too bad he was suffering from exhaustion or he would totally be all over her again. "Are you part succubus?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Naru paused in mid motion to glance at him. He laughed.

"Because I think you sucked my soul out of my dick. I want to jump you again, but I have'nt got the energy."

"A pity, I would have liked to do that again." she said quietly as she resumed licking his semen from her body as something struck him as odd. She was talking more. She had'nt said more than two words since he had brought her home several weeks ago, and now she was speaking more. Almost like she used too.

"Your speaking more, does that mean that my ingenous plan worked?" He asked as she paused in mid lick to stare at him and he wished that he had a camera so that he could take a picture of the wierd, sexy little pose and make posters out of it.

She made a humming sound and let her arms drop to her sides. Now she wanted to snuggle again. Kakashi grasped her arm and half dragged her across the floor so that she was closer to him and wrapped his arms around her and curled his body around hers so that she lay half on her side half on her stomach with his partually on top of her. His head laying on her shoulder blade while her head rested in his palm.

"Is it okay if we stay like this for a little bit?" He asked as he closed his eyes. She twitched as his hair tickled her back. She didn't mind staying like this, she just wished he would stop tickling her.

"Yeah. Close your eyes Kakashi." Kakashi smiled and kissed her shoulder before muttering.

"Yes, master."

* * *

Mikura entered the village some time after sun down and looked around the village that had taken his Naru from him. And felt an intense hatred build inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to burn the place to the ground for all of the pain and suffering his pet had been forced to endure away from him. He wanted to hear them scream like she had screamed when she had been taken form him.

He wanted them to cry, to see them broken down like she had been. But most of all, he wanted blood. Theirs. And he didn't mind using Naru to kill them so that no one could take her from him ever again. One of the guards stopped him and checked his travel papers then asked as he was handing his things back to him.

"What bring you here Sir?"

Mikura smiled pleasently while he debated with whether or not he should slit the smiling man's throat and walk on. "I'm looking for someone." Mikura said and didn't miss the way the second guards head snapped up and the guys eyes narrowed on his face. No doubt memorising his face and name just in case. _I'll have to kill these two before I leave with Naru. _Mikura thought darkly. They had ot die before he left or they would find him and Naru again.

"Really? Who are you looking for?" A man with semi long brown hair, chewing a senbon needle asked as he walked closer to his partner and Mikura. Mikura gave the two men a kind smile while he seethed inside.

How dare they question him about his wife! "I'm here looking for my runaway wife. I have'nt seen her in a while and heard that she was here somewhere."

"I see. Well, be careful to stay out of trouble. Our Hokage and a majority of our comrades are out for blood."

Mikura cocked his head. "Blood?" He repeated curiously.

The man looked him right in the eye and gave him a look that could only be inturpeded as the yeah-I-see-you-motherfucker-and-I-know-everything look that made Mikura nervous as the man gave him a cold smile.

"Our favorite little blond is being threatened, and we don't like it when she's being threatened." Genma said as the stranger paled. Genma grinned. _We have you now you sick bastard. _He thought as he waved the man off and waited until he was gone before sending hsi partner to tell Tsunade that the one who had tormented her adopted daughter was finally making his move.

"And we'll be seeing you real soon, Mikura." Genma said as he waited for the Hokage to send out the order to take the man's head.


	14. Chapter 14

The instant that the gate guard had told Tsunade about Mikura being in the village, Jiraiya had had to knock Tsunade down and sit on her to keep her from going looking for the man, not that it would stop her for long due to how determined she was to hunt the guy down and kill him for what he had done, and to be perfectly honest he wasn't about to get killed by Tsunade when he wanted the gut dead too. Nor was he going to allow Tsunade to murder him in Mikura's place. He wasn't that nobel, or kind.

"Get off of me right this second, you letch or I'm going to rip your balls off!" Tsunade screamed in frustration. Her gaki was in danger of being taken from them! She had to kill the man to protect her gaki! Jiraiya cringed and shook his head as he summoned several of his toads.

One to round up the lynch mob, the rookies. One to watch the man Mikura. And one to warn Kakashi that the man had finally come for Naru.

* * *

Mikura wandered around the village, laying false trails to buy himself time to get his hands on Naru. He would have to complete her training before he left the village with her, not at all what he was wanting to originally do. He smirked as he turned another corner and leapt up onto the roof of the building there.

If that was the case he would have her pleasure him in front of her so called protectors so that they would know that they had lost her forever. They might kill him for it, but if they did he could rest comfortably knowing that his pet would join him in hell soon after.

_This is what real love is, Naru. You live for just one person and when they die, you die with them. You wont mind, will you? _Mikura thought as he ran across the roof tops, leaping from one to another. He was so close to her now that he could taste her.

* * *

Kakashi was woken up by the feeling of eyes boring into the back of his head and sniffed the air. The faint smell of water, and moss telling him who or what was in his home disturbing his sleep. He turned his head a bit to find one of Jiraiya's toads sitting there waiting for him to say something. "Whats going on?" Kakashi asked as he raised himself up on his elbow careful not to disturb Naru from her sleep.

"Jiraiya asked me to come with a warning."

"A warning?" What kind of warning did Jiraiya have for him?

The toad nodded and let it's eyes flicker to Naru's sleeping form, and a tight knot of dread settled in the man's gut. "He's finally come for her." He whispered as the icy cold fingers of fear wrapped themselves around his heart before rage pushed the fear back and he growled, the sound low and feral sounding to the small toad.

"Yes, he entered the village a short time ago." The toad said. Kakashi looked at the summons and gave it a slow creepy smile that sent chills down the amphibions spine.

"Thank you for telling me. Now could you relay a message to the others for me?" The toad nodded, quickly. It wasn't going to argue with a man who looked like he should be in a strait jacket right now. It had a wife and some tadpoles to go home too.

Kakashi's smile got even creepier if that was even possible. "Good, tell them that Naru has completed her training, and to stay out of my way. Her former master is mine to kill." He said in an eirily calm, and gentle voice as he used his free hand to stroke the creamy skin along Naru's spine lovingly.

The toad nodded it's head in understanding and took off as fast as it could. The man had given off the impression that he would be eating toads legs if it failed to do as he asked.

Kakashi gently woke Naru, and picked her up off of the floor and carried her down the hall to his bedroom and set her down on the bed, then turned and walked over to his closet and opened it. "Kakashi? Whats going on?" Naru asked as she sat there rubbing her eyes.

"He's finally come for you, Naru. And I'm going to make sure that he dies a broken man." _Broken and bleeding. _He thought as the most viscous part of his mind fought him for control. He wanted to hear the man beg for his life, to say that he was sorry for the things he had done to Naru. But most of all, he wanted his blood. To tear out his throat with hsi teeth and watch him thrash around as he died. And he wanted Naru there so that he could make sure that the last thing the man saw as he died was Kakashi's sweet Naru taking him inside of her body.

Kakashi pulled out the dress that he had bought for her a day or so ago and smiled happily, this would do. He handed the cute lolita, maid outfit to Naru. "Put it on love. I want you to wear it for your former masters death." Kakashi said gently as he kissed her lips. Naru nodded her head in understanding, she knew what her role in this was and she would play her part for her Kakashi.

She pulled the dress on and quickly zipped up the back and tied the belt around her waist and stood there for a second turning this way and that trying to see if it looked okay on her before shrugging. It probably didn't matter anyways since Kakashi would most likely tear the dress to shreds after he was done later. He wouldn't want her to keep something that would be stained with her former master's blood. She was about to ask him something when they both heard a crash coming from the living room as one of the windows was smashed.

Kakashi's head snapped to the side so fast that he was lucky that he hadn't just broken his neck as they both heard a low crooning voice call out.

"Naru.... Your master has come for you."

Kakashi quickly put his hand over her mouth, just in case some of her old programing caused her to call out to the man currently tearing his place apart as he yelled this time. "Naru, come out at once! I must take you from this place and cleanse you before I complete your training!" Naru's eyes shifted from the door to Kakashi's face as he maneuvered them over to the window and silently opened it.

They would double around and catch the man by suprise in the living room. He climbed out with her still wrapped in his arms, his breathing shallow next to her ear as he tugged her arm so that she would stay with him as he silently walked around to the front of his apartment and checked out the damage through the broken window and saw red. His things, his memories of his old team, and his time as the teacher of team seven all lay scattered around his living room floor, torn, and wrinkled when they used to be in their frames, neat, and tidy, without a mark on them.

Normally that wouldn't bother him. But it was the fact that the man had torn and taken part of his most current photo of the new team seven. Naru's part of the picture was gone, fueling his hatred for the mad man after his beloved even more. He slipped through the broken window and helped Naru through so that she wouldn't get hurt and handed her a kunai from his weapon's pouch as the man screamed in frustration, the sound echoed in the small apartment and made Naru jump as something crashed in Kakashi's bedroom, signaling that the man had found his room and was destroying it too.

Hopefully he was thinking exactly what Kakashi would think in his situation. And if he was, then he was about to come back. And they would kill him then.

* * *

Mikura panted as he shook with rage. Where was his Naru? Surely she wasn't hiding from him. But the fact that she had been staying with her former sensei hadn't completely escaped his notice as he stared at the pretty dresses in the man's closet and felt s liver of doubt enter his mind. Had his Naru been acting out this man's fantasies and playing them out like a common whore? If so then he would have to punish her, though it was'nt exactly her fault.

He had trained her to please whoever she believed was her master, and if this man had lied to her then it was'nt entirely her fault that she had been tricked into serveing him instead of her true master. But he would'nt be able to forgive her so easily either. He slammed the closet door closed and screamed his rage.

"Naru, when I find you, I'll break your arm for disobeying me!"

Kakashi flatened his back against the wall next to the hallway and tightened his grip on his kunai. The bastard was daring to threaten his mate, now that he was in the wolves den. Naru glanced at Kakashi and saw the cruel smile twisting his lips and shivered as she stepped away from her place on the oppisit side of the wall and walked over to the middle of the room and turned ot face the hallway.

Kakashi stiffened and gave her an alarmed look as she put her finger to her lips and called out. "I'm in here, master." If there was one thing that she could say for Kakashi, it was the fact that he caught on fast. She would draw Mikura's attention while Kakashi ambushed and killed him.

Mikura came running out of the hallway and stood several feet from Naru with an angry/excited look on his face. "Naru, have you finally decided to stop playing hide and seek with me?"

"Yes." Mikura gave her a once over and frowned. She looked lovely in her little maid dress, but the colors didn't suit her at all. Black was never a color that he would have allowed her to wear. She was much too innocent and pure to wear black at any time.

"Good, now come here and get your punishment over with so that you may greet me properly." The man snapped as he held his hand out to her. Kakashi narrowed his mis matched eyes on the man's back before flickering to Naru's face. She smiled at the man and for a second he thought that her old training had kicked in, until he realised that there was no warmth in her smile. She moved to take a step toward his out streached hand as Kakashi moved forward and raised his kunai.

Just one blow is all it was going to take. One blow to end this man's hold of fear and terror on Naru forever. He bought the blade down on the man at the same instant his hand closed around Naru's hand. He never saw it coming. Niether the blade that Kakashi used to pierce the back of his skull, nor the blade that Naru had used to pierced his heart as they killed him.

His body hit the floor between them like a ton of bricks, as the two looked at each other. Kakashi held his arms out to Naru and smiled when she practiacally threw herself in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her with him down the darkened hallway. He didn't want her to see what they had done together.


	15. six years later

Six years later-

Kakashi sat on the front porch of his old child hood home watching his wife teach their young son, Shi how to fight and shook his head as she threw the youngster into the air like a rag doll and watched him land in the small man made fish pond that she had insited that they have installed in their yard and shook his head. It would seem that their son was a glutton for punishment since this was the dozenth time that he had gotten up out of the pond and given his mother a mean look.

Naru grinned at her son as she placed her hand over her stomach again. Over the new life growing there and glanced at Kakashi, she was sure that he was starting to figure out why she had wanted to train their son. She wanted to teach him at a young age; that a healthy dose of fear went a long way. Shi should be as wary of her as their next child would be when his/her time came to be trained.

This way they would alway be good children whom didn't get into trouble. At least that was how she had explained her reasons to Kakashi, but the truth of the matter was that she wanted Shi or his younger sibling to someday take her place as Hokage of the leaf village. Kakashi had already refused to take the job from her, simply because he liked getting ordered around by her.

After the incident six years ago Tsunade had suffered a heart attack and had had to retire as the Hokage, and had kept the promise that she had made with Naru's old self. Deciding that it would be far better to have her as the Hokage, because she and the others had worried about what would happen to her if she left the village again. And though things had'nt always been very peaceful, Naru had done everything that she could to build her life with her family and her friends.

Two years ago during an attck on the village, Kakashi had almost been killed. Something that had nearly killed Naru as well, but she had fought, and in the end her village and it's people had been spared. Something that she was very grateful for.

Another thing that she was gratful for was the fact that her meomories had finally come back during that fight, and she had been able to save the ones who had entrusted their lives, hopes and dreams to her. Not that she would ever tell anyone that she had finally remembered them. In fact the only person who knew about that was Sasuke, and he would'nt be telling anyone since he was currently laying in a hospital bed dying.

"Are you ready to call it a day Shi?" She asked with an amused smile as he climbed out of the fish pond and tossed one of the little carp that had gotten stuck down his shirt back into the water and growled at her as he focused his narrowed mis matched sapphire blue and violet eyes on her. He was an idiot just like his father. She mused as he charged her again. This time she stuck her foot out and tripped him and snickered when he tripped, flipped, and went skiding across their lawn and into one of her flower beds, full of rose bushes.

Kakashi doubled over as he laughed at his son, and almost fell off of the roof as Shi struggled to free himself from the throny palnts. "I think thats enough for the day." Naru said as she walked over to her son and reached into the tangled, thorny mess and fished the thrashing six year old out of the flower bed and held him up so that they were eye to eye. The boys face was scratched up and he was bleeding in some places as he hung there by the scruff of his shirt glaring at her.

"I'm gonna get you for that." he vowed as he pouted. Naru smiled at him.

"I'm sure that you will.....someday son, but not right now. It's your daddys turn to get tossed around so why don't you go to your room and play a bit." She said as she set him down and glared at his father as he walked past him to go into the house and play in his room like his mother had told him too.

Kakashi stood beside her until the boy was in the house and quickly backed her up against the nearest tree. "How do you want me?"

"Slow and easy, that boy of yours has worn me out." Naru said with a grin. Kakashi snickered and kissed her tenderly.

"Really, I thought it was the new baby that was wearing you out."

She made a humming noise and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So you finally figured it out hmm."

"Kind of hard not to notice that you've been eating more, sleeping more, and playing rougher with our son." Kakashi said as he slipped his hand under her skirt. She twitched and buried her face against his shoulder as he rubbed her most sensitive place.

She moaned softly as she dug her finger nails into his shoulders. "Y-You say that like it's a bad thing." She muttered as he freed himself from his pants.

"Well, it is'nt really a bad thing. After all he needs some toughening up. And I always love to take care of you when your worn out like this." He said as he slid himself inside of her in one thrust. She bit her lip as his words sank in.

"Your letting Shi wear me down on purpose." Kakashi grinned down at her.

"Thats evil Kashi."

"It's brilliant if you ask me. Because I get to have my wicked way with you anytime after you spar with him." Kakashi said happily as he rocked her against him.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Kakashi asked as he framed her face in his hands as he pushed himself deeper inside of her. She gasped and arched her back.

"No."

"Well I do. I love my sweet little Naru." Kakashi said as he pressed his mouth to hers, stealing her breath as he rubbed against her sweet spot. She whimpered in the back of her throat as he lifted his head.

"I love you too, Kashi." She said with a smile as she pulled his head back down to steal a kiss.


End file.
